C'est La Vie!
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Inilah hidup, tak selamanya bahagia, namun tak selamanya juga sedih. Hidup itu bagaikan gelombang, kadang membawa kita pada puncak, kadang menjerumuskan kita hingga sebawah-bawahnya. Tapi, selama kau bahagia dan berbaginya dengan orang yang disayangi, bukankah itu cukup membahagiakan? - Buat 10 Song Shuffle Challenge yang super telat. Levi/Eren. BL.


**A/N: Iya iya gue tau gue telat banget ikut shuffle celeng, tapi masih boleh kan? /ngotot/ anyway, gue pusing setengah mati nulisnya, semoga pada sukalah… dan semuanya Levi/Eren. Hahaha /krik**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Warning: BL. Songfic. Banyak yang ga akurat. Ya sudahlah.**

**Nb: **_**C'est La Vie! **__(pr: Se la vi) _artinya _**Inilah hidup! **_dalam bahasa Perancis.

* * *

.

**1. Dramatic – Base Ball Bear [Opening 1 Ookiku Furikabutte]**

.

* * *

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat musim panas.

"Levi, ini Eren. Eren, ini Levi. Levi, dialah yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan proyekmu."

Kami dikenalkan oleh Irvin, wali kelasnya Eren yang kebetulan merupakan mitra kerjaku. Aku memang bilang ingin asisten agar kerjaan ini cepat beres, tapi bukan berarti anak sekolahan juga!

"Halo, _sir_, salam kenal. Nama saya Eren Jaeger."

_Ah, senyumnya yang begitu menyilaukan._

"_Sir_, saya sudah selesai menyortir tugas dari anda!"

_Seorang pekerja keras._

"_Sir_, ini kopi untuk anda!"

_Sikapnya yang begitu ramah._

"_Sir?"_

Heh, pilihan Irvin sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku akan mengulur sedikit proyek ini hingga awal musim gugur.

Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

**.**

**2. Ice! – KAITO**

**_._**

* * *

Levi bukanlah pecinta es krim, malah lebih tepatnya ia membencinya—cukup aneh berhubung sifatnya yang _dingin_. Tapi lain lagi dengan adik kelasnya, Eren Jeager. Kalau dia dijuluki _clean-freak, _maka dia itu bisa dibilang _ice-freak._

Eren itu kalau udah ketemu es krim… udahlah, kayak semut ketemu gula. Langsung ngerubungi—atau dalam kasus ini, heboh sendiri. Pernah waktu ada widyawisata ke perusahaan es krim, Eren sampai ngambek gak mau pulang—sampai dibentak sama Mikasa tentunya.

Terus cara Eren makan es krim juga gak normal. Gak percaya?

"_Senpai_ harus tau! Tadi Armin itu—"

Tuh kan, belepotan kemana-mana.

"Terus masa Jean tadi bokongnya ditendang Mikasa!"

Anjir, itu ada yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._

"—_Senpai_ kenapa?"

'_Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku.' _Batin Levi gonjang-ganjing.

_Mungkin dia tidak tidak menyukai es krim seperti yang ia kira._

* * *

**.**

**3. Bringing the Rain – Len Kagamine**

[Saya bingung dengan interpretasi lagu ini… orz]

.

* * *

"Ah, hujan,"

Levi menegadahkan tangannya ke atas, bermaksud merasakan bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh meluncur menuju bumi. Basah, tentu saja. Dingin, tapi hangat. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman diguyur hujan seperti ini.

Ah, mungkin karena ia mempunyai banyak kenangan bagus mengenai hujan.

"_Kop—Kopral, hiks, Kopral—"_

"Eren…?" rintih Levi perlahan, "Kau… disana?"

"_Iya, Kopral. Aku disini."_

"Bisa kau genggam tanganku?"

"_Tentu."_

Hangat, batin Levi. Ia teringat, kalau hujan mengguyur terkadang Levi dan Eren suka menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Ia akan merindukan kebiasaan ini.

"_Kopral, bertahanlah!"_

'_Bodoh jangan menangis.'_ Ia ingin memarahi Eren, namun suaranya tidak keluar, _'Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar.'_

Lalu mata keabuan itu pun tertutup—saat hujan mengguyur keras.

* * *

**.**

**4. The Application's Love – KAITO**

.

* * *

Eren galau setengah mati. Hari ini, Levi, _master_-nya, belum log in sama sekali.

Eren adalah sebuah program komputer, khusus buatan si jenius Levi, untuk membantu Levi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, macam-macam JARV*S-nya Iron M*n gitulah. Untuk mengaktifkan Eren, pertama Levi harus log in terlebih dulu. Nah, anehnya hari ini dia sama sekali belum log in, masa sih dia tidak ada tugas?

_APA JANGAN-JANGAN DIA UDAH PUNYA PROGRAM LAIN?! TIDAAAAAKKK._

_Core_ Eren jadi terasa sakit lagi. Tuh 'kan, dia pasti sudah rusak. Wajar kalau tuannya ingin menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Selalu begitu setiap Eren memikirkan Levi, pusatnya yang terletak di dada jadi nyut-nyutan, terkadang kalau ada Levi malah sampai berdebar keras. Kira-kira virus apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Tapi.. di saat yang bersamaan.. ia tidak ingin rasa ini hilang.

Kira-kira, ini apa ya?

* * *

**.**

**5. Without Love – Zac Efron, Nicky Blonsky, Elijah Kelley, ****Amanda Bynes****with Negro Day Kids [Ost. Hairspray 2007]**

**.**

* * *

Levi itu dingin. Bukan itu saja, Levi juga jahat, kejam, ketus, _clean-freak_, berwajah datar, tidak pernah bisa mentolerir orang, penyendiri, suka membentak dan emosional.

Itu, sebelum bertemu dengan _dia_.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan _dia_, perlahan-lahan Levi mulai melunak—bahkan Irvin saja bilang begitu. Dia jadi lebih sering bersosialisasi, lebih bisa mentoleransi orang, lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya, sedikit-sedikit mulai menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi wajah.

Yah intinya, Levi berubah sejak bertemu dengan_nya_. Berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Sejak bertemu dengan bawahan barunya.

Bertemu dengan _Eren Jaeger_, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dunianya tumpang tindih.

Dan sekarang dia yakin, jika Eren berani menghilang, dia tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan.

* * *

.

**6. Alice Human Sacrifice – MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len**

[Mau nangis dapet lagu ini… kenapa harus ini orz]

.

* * *

_Lari. Lari. Lari._

"Eren," panggil yang lebih tua, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Un_!" sahut yang lebih muda, "Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Dikisahkan ada sebuah kastil tua di pelosok hutan. Legenda mengatakan kalau berhasil mencapainya maka semua keinginanmu akan tercapai. Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang belum ada satupun orang yang berhasil menjamahnya—semua yang kesana tidak pernah kembali. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Eren. Bersama sepupunya, Levi, mereka berdua berlari menyongsong hutan.

"Eren," panggil Levi lirih, "Ada yang menembaki kita! Sudah kubilang kita kembali saja! Memasuki hutan tidak jelas seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus!"

"Sebentar lagi, kak Levi!" seru Eren ngotot, "Kita akan—"

_DOR_.

Eren tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya; sebuah pistol tertodong di pelipisnya dan menembaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, Eren," seru Levi sambil menjilat ujung pistol yang berlumuran darah, "Memasuki hutan tidak jelas seperti ini bukan ide yang bagus…"

* * *

.

**7. Minna no Peace (Everybody's Peace) – Afromania [Ending 3 Gurren Lagann]**

.

* * *

_Sudah selesai._

"Ki-kita menang…"

_Semuanya sudah berakhir._

"_Heichou_… kita menang. _Hei_-"

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar, bocah." potong Levi ketus.

_Kami berhasil menumpas semua titan._

"Aku tidak percaya… kita berhasil…"

_Manusia sudah terbebas!_

"_Ho_, jadi selama ini kau tidak percaya dengan kami?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" elak Eren yang panik, "Hanya saja.. ini seperti mimpi."

_Mimpi yang jadi kenyataan._

"Jadi—_WHOA_, _He-Heichou_?" Eren pangling ketika Levi mendorong kerah lehernya, membuatnya limbung dan kepala Eren bersandar di bahu bidang Levi.

"Kerja bagus," puji Levi sambil mengusap-usap rambut Eren lembut. "Kerjamu bagus, Eren Jaeger."

Eren tersenyum.

* * *

.

**8. Arigatou – Sunset Swish [Ending 2 Ookiku Furikabutte]**

[Aih kenapa ini… /genjreng gitar/ /gaje/]

.

* * *

Eren suka heran. Kenapa seseorang seperti Levi si Ketua OSIS betah menjadi temannya, padahal dia ini sangat cengeng dan tidak berguna.

"_Kenapa kamu menangis, bego?!"_

Ia selalu saja dimarahi Levi, sampai-sampai Mikasa, anak tetangganya dan sahabatnya di kelas, lelah melihatnya.

"_Kau ditolak saat daftar OSIS malah menangis? Dasar cengeng! Coba lagi tahun depan!"_

"_Ta-tapi tahun depan sudah tidak ada _senpai_…"_

"_A-APA MAKSUDMU SIH?!"_

Meski Levi galak setengah mati, tapi dialah yang selalu berada disampingnya dalam keadaan apapun.

"_Kau… kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini? Dikerjai Jean dan kawan-kawannya lagi?"_

_Eren hanya tertawa ditanyai seperti itu._

"_Huh, apa boleh buat. Naik ke punggungku. Kuantar sampai UKS."_

"_Makasih, _senpai_."_

Levi selalu menolongnya dalam keadaan apapun, meski tidak pernah ia minta dan tidak pernah ia balas.

Untuk itu, Eren ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak, _senpai_."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

_Karena selalu menolongku._

_Karena selalu disampingku._

_Terima kasih senpai._

_Terima kasih..._

_Terima kasih…_

* * *

.

**9. Tsubasa wo Kudasai (Please, Give me Wings) – Hayashibara Megumi [OST Evangelion 2.0]**

[Tapi kenapa di hp ini anunya K-ON! /bingung/]

.

* * *

Ia merasa lemah.

Kenapa ketika Eren diculik oleh duo titan yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya Dinding Maria—dia malah tidak berdaya?!

Levi frustasi; _setengah mati_.

Ia ingin mengejar Eren, namun tidak bisa. Tangannya patah, kakinya juga terluka, peralatan 3DMG-nya juga sepertinya rusak, apalagi?!

Ia merasa seperti burung lemah dalam sangkar.

_[Terkurung, tak bisa apa-apa.]_

Kenapa dia menjadi sebegitu menyedihkannya?

Bukankah dia kapten di Scouting Legion? Merangkap manusia terkuat di dunia?

_Lalu kenapa dia malah jadi seperti ini?_

Levi meraung—sungguh, ia meraung dengan keras. Ia harus kuat! Dia harus menyelamatkan Eren!

Ia harus bisa mendobrak kandangnya—dan merentangkan sayapnya, lalu terbang bebas di angkasa!

_Tunggu aku, Eren! Aku akan menyelamatanmu!_

* * *

.

**10. Ashita E Tsurete (Lead Us Tomorrow) – Daisuke Ono & Tatsuhisa Suzuki [Kuroko no Basket Character Duet Song vol. 3]**

[Bertanya kenapa lagu terakhir harus banget yang ini…]

.

* * *

_Aku tidak menangis, Eren Jaeger._

"Kopral… sudahlah, saya tidak apa-apa."

_Ini pengaruh hujan, bocah. Aku. Tidak. Menangis!_

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti ini…"

_Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu?!_

"… Padahal aku masih ingin hidup bebas lebih lama lagi. Sayang semua tidak berpikir demikian."

_Kalau begitu, bertarunglah, bodoh! Jangan pasrah seperti ini!_

"Aku mencintaimu, Kopral. Aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

_Bego! Kau baru mau mengatakannya disaat seperti ini?!_

"Aku akan kembali saat musim semi, Kopral…"

"… dan kau bahkan tidak akan sadar kalau aku pergi. Seperti mimpi buruk,"

_Mimpi buruk panjang yang tidak akan berakhir._

"Selamat tinggal, Kopral Levi."

Sampai jumpa, Eren Jaeger.

_Aku bersumpah akan mengambilmu secara paksa dari Kepolisian Militer sialan itu jika kau tidak kembali dengan cepat, bocah sialan._

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

**A/N: Daripada songfic… lebih mengarah pada **_**companion song **_**buat fanfic, AND I'M NOT EVEN SORRY HAHAHAHA. Semua lagu hampir semuanya lagu galauan saia. Ah sudahlah, review? Kalau bisa review Coins juga ya xoxo #duk**


End file.
